


4 Drabbles - Pinstripe x Tawna x Crash (Spanish/Español)

by TransparentPirateChaos



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentPirateChaos/pseuds/TransparentPirateChaos
Summary: https://transparentpiratechaos.tumblr.com/post/158274973973/4-drabbles-pinstripe-x-tawna-x-crash





	4 Drabbles - Pinstripe x Tawna x Crash (Spanish/Español)

Pinstripe estaba más que molesto y solo basto con que mostrara su tommy gun y unas cuantas palabras para que aquellos sujetos salieran corriendo. “Cariño, no debiste hacer eso” dice Tawna acercándose hacia él mientras Crash igual lo hace y le da una gran sonrisa a Pinstripe, mostrando su gratitud hacia él.  
“Estuve a punto de decirle al bombón que no hiciera nada tonto”. Pinstripe solo los mira y lanza un suspiro pesado, muy cansado.  
“Muñeca, no podía dejar que esos tipos los insultaran”. Tawna solo sonríe y le da un beso en la mejilla, mientras Crash abrazaba a ambos.

************************************************************************************************** 

“¿Estás seguro Crash?” Le preguntó Aku Aku mientras el marsupial asentía rápidamente con su cabeza. Sabe que es raro salir con uno de sus enemigos y con su ex al mismo tiempo, pero a él no parecía importarle mucho ese detalle. “Entonces te dejare solo, pero eso no significa que no estaré protegiéndote” le dice Aku Aku y este se desvanece y Crash se siente ansioso, pues sería la primera vez que tendría una cita de esta forma. Igual sabe que todo saldrá bien al ver que los dos ya estaban esperándolo afuera del cine y ellos lo reciben alegremente.

************************************************************************************************** 

“¿Así que estas saliendo con Pinstripe y con mi hermano a la vez?” Pregunto Coco con una cara de ‘no te creo nada’. Ella había visto lo distraído que Crash ha estado últimamente y supuso que era porque había estado haciendo algo que lo divertía, pero cuando Crunch le dijo que en una ocasión vio a Crash y a Tawna tomados de la mano ella dedujo que ellos eran novios. Sin embargo hoy al ver que ella se despedía de Pinstripe cariñosamente no pudo evitar molestarse.  
“Te estaré vigilando” dice ella y se retira, mientras Tawna solo luce algo confundida.

**************************************************************************************************  
Tawna sabía que muchas de sus compañeras de trabajo miraban con desaprobación el que ella saliera con uno de los reconocidos héroes de ahí, ya que ella resultaba ser la ex novia de este. No ayuda el hecho de que corre el rumor de que ella lo está engañando con un poderoso mafioso. Esta situación la tenía sumamente cansada. Así que cuando en una de esas citas, Crash y Pinstripe le pidieron públicamente su mano con dos anillos hermosamente muy llamativos, ella lloró de alegría y acepto efusivamente sin importarle las miradas de sorpresa que se generaron alrededor de ellos.


End file.
